A New Life
by SojiSohma
Summary: KakeruxOC. Soji has been trapped with Akito for 5 years. Now she out, and Kyo's making up for lost time, but he needs some help. I suck at summary's. Get over it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Kyo, Haru, etc. I do own Soji Sohma (not Sohma family, just Soji).

Chapter 1: Enjoy bunches, or else! Just kidding!

(It's new years at the main house, and Yuki decided to come this year. Tohru is escorting him, and Kyo came along so Tohru wouldn't get lost on the way back. When they get there, Haru comes out into the main entranceway thing.)

Haru: Hey. You decided to come this year.

Yuki: Sorry to disappoint you, Haru, but I'm the only one staying.

Haru: Oh. Well, if that's the case, then Kyo, I need to talk to you.

Kyo: What? Ok, fine. Tohru, wait here, I'll be right back.

Tohru: Oh, ok. I'm fine. Don't worry.

(Kyo and Haru head into another (empty) room.)

Kyo: Well, what do you want?

Haru: It's about your sister…

Kyo: Her again? I thought I was rid of her already.

Haru: She's getting worse. Much longer like this, Akito doing nothing to help her, and she might not make it…

Kyo: Why should I care?

Haru: She's your sister.

Kyo: So? It's not like we're close. Last I saw her was five years ago.

Haru: She's dying.

Kyo: And? Is that all you've got to tell me?

Haru: snap (that's not what he said, that means he turned black) I can't believe you. She's going to die! She's your sister and she's going to die! Don't you understand that?

Kyo:…

Haru: (He slams Kyo up against the wall, pinning him there) Come on! She needs hope! You can give it to her! All you have to do it visit her and she might make it a bit longer…just…please…

Kyo: I need to go now. Tohru is waiting for me.

Haru: (Drops Kyo from the wall) She's your sister… (Starting to turn white again) she's your sister…

(Kyo goes home, and Haru goes into a dark room, where Soji is being confined)

Haru: Hey.

Soji: Is he coming?

Haru: I tried, I think I even turned black, but he won't come…I'm sorry…

Soji: It's ok, you tried really hard, and it's not your fault Kyo's being so stubborn.

Haru: Yeah, but I feel like it is. I keep on thinking that I could have done more…

Soji: Haru, if you went as far as to turn black for me, you've done as much as possible, and you're better than Kyo could ever be. You're good enough for the both of you.

Haru: I don't know how you do it…

Soji: Do what?

Haru: You're so sweet, yet you live here, all alone, except for Akito, and sometimes Hatori. I wish I could be with you more, or that you could live a normal life…that you didn't have to be confined…your life is so horrible, but you live with it, and even try to make everybody else's lives better…you argue with Akito, meaning longer confinement for you, just to make someone's life easier…

Soji: Nice speech. But you have to understand, if I restrained from helping someone, just to shorten my confinement, I wouldn't be able to live with myself…

Haru: I know…that's why I like you so much…

Well, there you go…how did you like it? Go ahead, do flames and stuff, or just message me or comment on mine story!

SojiSohma


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or blah blah blah…I do own Soji…I think…

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, but here it is, finnaly…Um...keeping it in play format...it's already typed now, so I will give it to you one chapter at a time, maybe every other day...yes, I am cruel...lol

(Soji is sitting in her room, thinking (She has nothing else to do). Hatori comes in.)

Soji: Hatori? Did Akito finally agree to let you take care of me?

Hatori: Not exactly…

Soji: W-what? You can't be. Are you going to?

Hatori: I'm sorry…

Soji: No…I won't let you erase my memories…you can't!

(Soji runs out the door, which was still open, and went through Akito's room, out his door (leaving him cursing behind her), and into the hallway. There she ran into Kazuma (literally) and changed into her cat form (purple with black collar that Akito makes her wear))

Kazuma: A-akito! Was that…Soji? She's been gone for five years!

Hatori: (Ignoring him) Akito! Calm down, this isn't good for your health!

Akito: (Ignoring both of them) Find her! …First…get Haru…he knows her best…have him find her…when someone finds her, bring her to me, and erase Haru's memories…

Hatori: …alright…

(Haru just happened to be right around the corner. Hearing this, he rushed to his room.)

Haru: (looking all around his room) Soji! Soji! (Looks under his bed) There you are…come on out now, it's just me…

Soji: (still a cat) How'd you know to look for me here?

Haru: You don't stand much a chance of hiding if this is the best you've got.

Soji: Yeah, but I didn't have much time to think about it, now did I?

Haru: I managed to get your clothes before I came to get you…

Soji: Thanks Har-

POOF

(She got dressed in the closet, and came out)

Soji: By the way, what did you mean by "Came to get me?"

Haru: You're going to hide out at sensei's house, with Kyo.

Soji: Um…I don't know the way, and I thought Kyo hated me.

Kyo: (From out the window on the ground (they are on the second story)) Hurry up, we don't have all day!

Soji: Kyo?

Haru: He'll answer you're questions later. Just go before Akito or someone else finds out where you are.

Soji: Ok. I'll go. (She gets up on the windowsill) And, Haru? You rock! (She jumps out the (second story) window, landing nimbly on her feet right next to Kyo.)

(Kyo runs all the way back to his house, Soji in tow. When they get there, everyone is at the main house, so they can go in easily. They go up to Kyo's room.)

Kyo: I'm sorry…

Soji: It's ok; I understand what you were going through. Besides, Akito probably wouldn't have let you see me anyways.

Kyo: I should've at least tried…

Soji: It really is ok! I get over things easily!

Kyo: I can tell…

(From downstairs)

Shigure: Kyo? Are you up there? Everyone needs to come to the main house to see Akito!

Kyo: (To Soji) Oh great, that can't be good… (Down to Shigure) Yeah, whatever, I'm coming!

Shigure: Hurry up!

Kyo: (To Soji) Alright, I'll be back, until then, hide. Don't come out when the door opens, at least, not until you're absolutely sure it's either me or Haru. Got it?

Soji: I've got it, now go! Before they get suspicious! I'll be fine, just be careful yourself, don't let it slip where I am!

Kyo: What about Haru?

Soji: He's not going to let anything slip, I trust him.

Kyo: (Sarcastically) Ha. Ha.

Soji: Ok, go!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: own nothing except the clothes on my back…actually, I think these are my sister's…

A/N: This will always and forever be in play format…to bad for you people who keep on telling me to change it…coughSpuffy The Yaoi Cult Leadercough

(Two hours later, Kyo comes back in with Haru.)

Kyo: Soji, it's ok, you can come out, it's just me and Haru.

Soji: (Coming out from hiding.) What's been going on?

Kyo: In short, a lot.

Soji: Meaning…

Haru: Akito's dead.

Soji: No, really…

Kyo: It's true, he's dead.

Soji: He can die?

Haru: Apparently…but don't worry, no one's blaming it on you…it's his own fault he's dead, getting too worked up about something…

Soji: Too worked up? Anyone would have gotten worked up about this, I mean; most wouldn't have done something like this, but-

Kyo: Calm down, it's not what you think. About three days ago, Akito made his choice to have your memories erased public, at least, with the inside and zodiac members of the Sohma family.

Haru: As you can imagine, this made a lot of people angry…even some that don't know you…

Kyo: They didn't think it was right to erase the memories of a cursed member of the family, especially the so called "rare" younger cat.

Haru: So, almost everyone who was mad about it, fought with Akito about it in the past couple of days. He's been getting worked up about each one of the fights, which wasn't good for his health, of course. Hatori tried to get him to calm down some, but it's not like Akito listens to anyone, no matter the circumstances…

Kyo: So, all that, added with today, makes it a miracle he didn't die a couple weeks ago…

Soji: So…what's going on now? I mean, who's the head of the family now? Do we wait for another "god" to be born, or do we elect one, or what?

Haru: It's been decided that we would choose one…I'll let Kyo tell you who it is…

Soji: Hmm?

Kyo: That's the best part! It's Shishou!

Soji: …are-are you sure?

Kyo: Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't tell you such great news without checking fifteen times to make sure that it's true!

Soji: Th-that's great! That means…Kyo, your not being confined anymore! You can live outside, even after you're done with high school!

Haru: What?

Kyo: How…how did you know about that?

Soji: You forget. I've lived in a room right next to Akito's for some time now.

Kyo: Oh yeah…but, come to think of it, you're right. I won't have to be confined…

Haru: What are you talking about?

Soji: Kyo had a bet with Akito…If he beat Yuki before he finished High School, he would officially be part of the zodiac. If not…he would be confined for the rest of his life…but now, Kyo, you don't have to worry about it, you can stop constantly attacking Yuki.

Haru: Look at that…you're finally free from confinement yourself, and all you can think about is that someone else's possible confinement over…

Kyo: What, do you always do this?

Soji: …mostly, yeah…

Kyo: …Why do you have to be so stupid?

Haru: You could have ended your confinement without this giant mess, and you kept on making it worse…

Soji: I know, but-

Haru: There's no reason to explain yourself, we know what's going on. You just have to get used to living normally…it's not like you're going to stay confined after this, if Kazuma-domo is head of the family now…

Kyo: Now come on, it's time for you to see everyone again. They're all waiting downstairs.

Soji: Um…ok…is…is it ok for me to be out?

Kyo: It's perfectly fine. Come on, hurry up!

Soji: O…ok! Let's go.

(They head downstairs where Kazuma, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, and Kereno are all waiting.)

Soji: (Starts laughing) Wow! Everyone's here! Except…where's Aaya?

Shigure: Don't worry, he's coming as fast as he can! He just heard the news.

(Ayame comes in, nearly tripping over himself.)

Ayame: …Soji! You really are ok! (Runs up and hugs Soji)

Soji: Yeah, I really am ok.

Ayame: I'm so, so, **so** sorry for being late! I really wanted to be here sooner, but I just learned you were out ten minutes ago, and I had to get across the city, and you know how that is…

Soji: It's ok, as long as you're here now, I'm fine.

Ayame: Oh, I know. But I just feel so guilty for being late, I mean, everyone else is always here.

Soji: Calm down…

Kyo: Yes…please…calm down…you're giving us all a headache…

Ayame: Oh, Soji, I'm just so happy you're out and ok, I thought being with Akito that long would have scarred you for life. I know if that happened to me, I would never be the same!

Kyo: Wouldn't that be nice… 

Authors note: this is thinking 

------------------------

Well, there you go! Flame me if you wish, just not about the play format thing…I will be very angry if you flame me for that…there will be cussing at you…and so on…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, took forever. I found all of this in the back of my computer files hidden under a folder marked "Die Kyo"… --' my sis hid it there when she got mad at me…so yeah, I'm not deleting, and here is a lot more! Enjoy!**

-------------

(Soji wakes up the next day in Kyo's room, in his bed. It looked like Kyo had slept on the floor. She heads downstairs, to find Shigure working at his computer, and Kyo sitting at the table, just sitting)

Soji: Uh…Kyo? Where did Yuki go?

Kyo: Yuki and Tohru went to school…you sure slept late, didn't you?

Soji: Shouldn't you be at school too?

Shigure: I called him in sick. I thought I'd let you have you're first day back with him.

Soji: You really should have gone to school, I would have been fine.

Kyo: No, You need me more than I need to go to school right now.

Shigure: Oh, Kyo, you seem to have a soft spot for your sister. But just the other day, weren't you saying you didn't care whether she died?

Kyo: Shut up! (Got ready to hit Shigure)

Soji: (Starts to laugh)

Kyo: (Stops hitting Shigure) What?

Soji: That's great! You attacking Shigure…It's just so…normal!

Kyo: (Slowly walks over to Soji and hugs her.) I was right…you need me more than anyone else right now…

Soji: No, you shouldn't have even stayed home today; I'll be fine, really!

Kyo: Nice try. No matter what you say, I'm staying. Do you really think you can stop me?

Soji: Yeah, but I'm not gonna try. You are my brother after all!

Kyo: Oh, shut up! You couldn't beat me!

Soji: I'll just let you think that. (Doing this on purpose)

Kyo: You wanna fight? (Getting worked up.)

Soji: …Yeah! That sounds fun!

Kyo: What?

Soji: I haven't been in a fight since…well, a week ago, with Akito. But before that was with you! Back then, I was six, you were eleven, and sadly, I won.

Kyo: Yeah right, you didn't win!

Soji: How would you know? You don't even remember it, do you?

Kyo: So! There's no way you could have beaten me!

Soji: I bet I could beat you now! But not until we're at Shishou's dojo, I want an audience.

Kyo: You're on! Just don't cry when you lose!

Soji: That's funny, I was just about to say the same to you!

Kyo: You're going down!

Soji: You. Wish. (Really enjoying this)

(Soji and Kyo went to Kazuma's dojo, when it opened (around 3:00))

Soji: Hurry up, let's go!

Kyo: We aren't even in the dojo yet.

Soji: That's why you need to hurry! I want to fight Shishou once I beat you.

Kyo: You'll never beat me! And even if you do, Shishou will have you down in a second!

Soji: Maybe…but I put up a good fight.

Kazuma: Soji! Kyo! You came back so soon?

Soji: I'm going to fight Kyo, and I need an audience!

Kazuma: Alright, well, let's see it!

Soji: Got it!

(Soji and Kyo's fight begins! Kyo moves in for the first hit, but Soji ducks and kicks under his legs from behind, making him fall, and then hits him on his head as he falls. All together, it takes about ten seconds.)

Kyo: Y…you…you beat me…

Kazuma: Well done, Soji, now lets see how you do against me!

Soji: Alright!

(Kazuma goes in to hit Soji, but she blocks it, pushes him back with a punch, and then kicks him in the ribs. This one lasts about thirty seconds.)

Kazuma: …You're good...

Soji: Thank you, Shishou. I try.

8:00

(Kyo and Soji start to walk home)

Kyo: All that, and you're barely tired.

Soji: Well, you were both going easy on me.

Kyo: Yeah, I admit it, I was. But it still wouldn't have taken much longer if I had tried my hardest.

Soji: Next time, try your hardest! I want a challenge!

Kyo: Ok, ok, I got it. Calm down!

Soji: …good. Hey Kyo?

Kyo: What?

Soji: Is this how it's gonna be? After school, I mean. Just, having fun?

Kyo: As much as possible…

Soji: I like this…

Kyo: Seems like you're tired after all.

Soji: Hmm…maybe a little bit…

Kyo: Hey, Soji? I was wondering…

Soji: Huh?

Kyo: If you can beat me and Shishou so easily…I wonder how you would do against Yuki.

Soji: Kyo…First of all, how would that prove anything? Second of all, I thought you would stop trying once your bet with Akito is over.

Kyo: How would it prove anything? He'd be humiliated! So what if I can't beat him? My little, twelve year old sister, can!

Soji: Ok, how do you know I can beat him?

Kyo: He was trained by Shishou too! Yuki could never beat him!

Soji: And the bet?

Kyo: Just because it's not a bet anymore, that doesn't mean I'll stop trying. I can just see the smug look on Yuki's face if I did… (Starting to do that thing where he looks kinda creepy…)

Soji: Uh, Kyo…are you ok?

Kyo: I'm better than ever! I finally get to humiliate Yuki!

Soji: You know, I haven't said yes yet.

Kyo: What? …You have to! You can't raise my hopes so much and then just say no!

Soji: Calm down, I'll fight Yuki, even if I don't see the point.

Kyo: Good.

Soji: …let's hurry up…

Kyo: Still tired?

Soji: I'd swear you guys are slipping me drugs or something…

Kyo: You're just not used to being so active.

Soji: Guess not…

(It starts to rain)

Soji: Great…rain makes me even more tired…

Soji: Hey Kyo! It's time for me to go!

Kyo: (From other room) Good luck!

Soji: Thanks!

Shigure: Hurry up! We're going to be late!

Soji: Calm down, I'm coming.

(In the car, Shigure is driving Soji to enroll in a school)

Soji: Um, Shigure? Whose car is this?

Shigure: It belongs to Hatori!

Soji: Hatori let you borrow his car?

Shigure: Uh…let's go with that!

Soji: Ah! Shigure, you just drove past the school!

Shigure: Yes, but not the high school!

Soji: Shigure, you idiot. I'm fourteen. I can't go to high school!

Shigure: I hear you're smarter than usual. And that Haru taught you when he could.

Soji: Yeah, but I'm not that smart.

Shigure: Just try your hardest, and if you don't make it, then we'll try the middle school.

Soji: Whatever…crazy, as always…

(The rest of the car ride is silent. When they get to the high school…)

Soji: Shigure, they probably won't even let me take the test!

Shigure: Nonsense! I have these papers saying that we home schooled you for the past five years, but made a mistake, and educated you to the tenth grade!

Soji: But…you…didn't…

Shigure: What does that have to do with anything?

Soji: …fine…I'll try. I guess it would be fun to go to Kyo's school…

Shigure: Of course it will! Now be a good little girl and stay out here while I figure things out!

Soji: Whatever…by the way, you look horrid in a suit…

(Shigure goes into the office and comes out twenty minutes later.)

Soji: So?

Shigure: Come on in and take the test now! Just get a B or higher and you're in!

Soji: K. I'll be back soon.

(Soji takes the test and passes with an A-. So, she is officially a tenth grader! Shigure and Soji go home)

Soji: Hey, Kyo, sorry for the wait.

Kyo: What took you so long?

Soji: Well, Shigure, being the idiot that he is, took me to the high school.

Kyo: Shigure, how could you be so stupid?

Soji: But, I passed the test with an A-…

Kyo: Oh. So, you're going to my school now?

Soji: Looks that way.

Kyo: Are you really that smart?

Soji: It probably helped that Haru let me do his homework sometimes, so I learned a lot.

Kyo: I knew he had too much free time. He never did his homework in class.

Soji: So…is your school fun?

Kyo: Not really. It's full of preppies.

Soji: Well that's just great. I hate preppies!

Kyo: And we have to deal with Yuki's fan club too.

Soji: Yuki has a fan club? He doesn't deserve one.

Kyo: Heh. That's exactly what I said.

(It's the first day of school, and Kyo is showing Soji around the school. Haru walks up to them.)

Haru: Hey Soji, thought I'd see how you were doing, but it looks like Kyo's got you well taken care of.

Soji: Yep. I'm perfectly fine!

Haru: Wow. Two weeks and you're already living a semi-normal life. At least, semi-normal in the life of a zodiac.

Soji: It hasn't been too hard with Kyo helping me along the way. Besides, that's just how I am, ever adapting!

Haru: …well, good luck in school, I've got to get to my class now; don't want to get in trouble.

Soji: K. Say hi to Momiji for me!

Haru: Whatever. See ya!

Soji: Bye!

-------------

**Well, there you go. Really long compared to the other chapters, ne? I worked really hard on this when I was sick awhile back and forgot it --' well, flame, just not for play format!**

**Preview: (yes, now previews) A strange, rather gothic, girl comes up to Soji during school and hugs her! Just who the hell is it? (Spuffy, be happy!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I began to work on Osara, but I decided that I am too mad to work on that supposed-to-be-happy-for-right-now story. Then I started I Wish You Were Here. But that made my mood worse. So, right now, I am going to work on this, so I will be in a good mood and will hopefully be in a good enough mood for Osara. So, here goes, Chapter 5, in which I will completely trash the play format and go back to my proper style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Kyo, Haru, etc. but I DO own Soji, so if you want, you can use her in a story, but ask me first, and don't claim ownership, tell the readers she is mine, SPUFFY and anyone else who happens to want to use her for some unknown reason. I don't own Tori, Spuffy does though.**

**Well, hope I got Tori right. Sorry if she's a bit OOC for you. Just remember, Soji was OOC when you used her, Spuffy.**

**I know I'm changing Soji's age a lot, but she's 15, officially. No changing it now.**

----------------

After Haru left for class, Kyo had gone to his-after making sure she was going to be ok- and Soji began searching for her first class. She was wondering the halls aimlessly, when she suddenly gets-there is no other word for it-glomped by a slightly-wannabe-goth (yes, I said slightly-wannabe!)!

"What the hell? Who are you?" Soji yelled as soon as she got her breath back. She was sitting on the ground and the gothic girl was sitting on her lap, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. (Let's hope there will be a tomorrow.)

"You…don't remember me?" The not-so-gothic-anymore girl asked, fake tears "welling up in her eyes" as she continued to stay firmly planted on top of Soji.

"Obviously not!" She said, and then, "Get off of me!" as she pushed the girl off her lap. Brushing herself off as she stood up, she calmed down. "Now, would you mind telling me just who the hell you are?"

"Well, I _was _your best friend until you decided to just disappear from the face of the earth!" The girl said as she stood up, and Soji realized for the first time that she was wearing the boy's uniform. "My name is Tori. Ring any bells?" Tori asked sarcastically. She gave an exasperated sigh after Soji shook her head. "Well, I can't really blame you, being gone for 5 years and all."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"So, wanna skip with me?" Tori asked brightly.

"Skip? But it's my first day!" Soji had gone slightly goody-two-shoes while being gone, Tori noticed. Especially the way she dressed. Never had she expected to see Soji in a skirt. At least it wasn't the short one.

"So? It's everyone's first day. Unless you've forgotten the rules of school, don't sweat it. Now come on!" She grabbed Soji's wrist and pulled her along with her.

They ran to the other side of the school building, to the football field that was never used anymore. Except it was being used. For people who were skipping school. Surprisingly enough, teachers didn't really care that students were skipping unless it was test days or something. There was a 3 or 4 groups of teens playing cards, talking, or one group just sleeping. Tori dragged Soji over to the largest group and tapped a guy on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, and, seeing Tori there, said bye to his friends and came with them.

"Soji, this is Kakeru Manabe, the vice president of the student body. Kakeru, my best friend Soji." Tori said.

"Let me guess," Kakeru began, "The middle school is having a field trip," He said, smirking at her.

Soji just smiled sweetly and replied, "Let me guess, the male half of the Yuki fan club?"

Tori cracked up and said, "Sorry buddy, she got you there!" Kakeru didn't seem upset about it at all. In fact, he was laughing harder than Tori.

"I'm smarter than the average 15-year-old." Soji said, smirking at Kakeru, challenging him.

"Yuki looks more like a girl then you do, and I'm not insulting you." Kakeru replied.

Tori, of course, was thoroughly enjoying all of this. She was still cracking up off to the side of the two. She stopped laughing and said, "Well, it's a good thing you two hit it off, because I'm going to be a bit busy for the next…school year, basically, so if you could just show Soji around for awhile, Kakeru, that would be just wonderful!" Once she was done saying this, she turned around and began walking back to the school, ignoring Kakeru and Soji's protests.

"I barely know you and now you dump me off on someone else? I thought you said we were supposed to be friends!"

"I'm busy too! How can you be busier than me? I'm the vice president!"

And she continued walking away.

----------------

Well, I can't write any more as of right now, cuz it's midnight, and I need to get to bed. Any suggestions? Just so you know Kakeru's 16 in this story. And there will be SojiXKakeru, in case you couldn't tell. So, tell me your thoughts. I want to wake up tomorrow and find 15 reviews! Not really though, but even one would be nice…so, yeah, I hoped you liked it! Tell me if you want me to rewrite it, but tell me WHY you want me to rewrite it, so I know what to change, kk? Kk.

-The Real Soji-


End file.
